Logan
by kendallschmidt
Summary: "Oh, Kendall! When will you learn? Don't trust every innocent smile." He whispered, his words were warm and twisted. This is our story. -Warning's inside.
1. Determination

**Logan.**

**Summary: "Oh, Kendall! When will you learn, don't trust every innocent smile." He whispered, his words were warm and twisted. This is our story.**

**Warnings: Dark themes, violence, slash, blood, drug references, occasional curse. **_**You have been warned.**_** [Kendall's P.O.V]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. **

**Chapter One: Determination.**

* * *

><p>Let me introduce myself, I'm Kendall. Awkward 16 year old guy, I'm not very interesting. My math homework is usually done faster than I can run track, and I have a strange thing for men with British accents. If you didn't pick it, I'm gay. But I have trouble admitting it to myself sometimes. I have no friends, well there's my mom, but she's my mom so she doesn't really count. But I guess you could say my little sister, Katie is a friend.<p>

I currently attend, Duluth East High, home to James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They're the jocks, the bullies and the ladies men. If you haven't fucked one of them by the time you're a sophomore, you're pretty much screwed for the rest of your high school life. By now, I'm sure I'm the only one who hasn't given them a bathroom blow job.

The only party I ever went to was Camille Roberts' 2nd Grade Princess Party, and I was the only boy there. Oh, but there was this one party, last month, at Jo Taylor's house, it was crazy fun, but I was humiliated when she spilt her vodka on my pants, and told everyone I wet myself. But I didn't. So now I get called either "Pissy Pants" or "Pee Pee".

My life was all but good, that is until I met Logan. Here is _our_ story.

"Hey, I'm Logan!" I looked up from my tuna surprise and saw the pale white hand in front of me, waiting to be shaken. The boy by the name of Logan, smiled innocently at me. Expressionless, I threw my head back down to focus on my food. It's not that I was a loner, and I hated making new friends, but he seemed too nice to be for real. So I ignored him, well was that a bad decision? Yes, it was an awful decision.

Logan pulled the chair across the blue linoleum, and stared at me with his sweet caramel brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the table every time he would let out a sweet cough or sigh.

Two minutes, soon turned to ten. And Logan was still there, silent and staring. My mind was a mess, I didn't know whether to say something, or to just stay silent and let him wander off on his own to make a friend who would actually give him some purpose in school. But no, my mouth had other ideas, and soon enough, it opened.

"I'm Kendall. Sorry I ignored you before." I looked up at him, and smiled awkwardly.

He brought his hands from under his chin, to his lap and smiled, "That's okay, I'm kinda used to being ignored."

A sudden feeling of sorrow hit me in the gut, but I wouldn't let him get to me.

"So, are you new or something?"

Logan huffed, "Yeah."

"Why are you making it sound like it's a terrible thing?"

"I guess it isn't terrible. But it's hard being new."

I knew how he felt; every day of my school life was like I was the new kid, "I know how you feel."

Logan's eyes widened, "Oh, you're a newbie, too?"

"What? No. I – I," I trailed off, looking around at the rowdy teens, "Doesn't matter."

"No, tell me!" Logan was determined, determined to be my friend, determined to fit in. But he would never fit in if he was my friend.

The bell rang for next period, ripping my bag from beneath my chair; I stormed out of the cafeteria to beat any hallway bullies.

Logan stumbled behind me, "Kendall! Kendall, wait!" I stopped and walked over to him, "Uh, can you, show me around?"

"I guess." I didn't know what else to say, nobody had ever asked me to 'show them around' or even stayed with me for that long.

"So, you'll show me around?" Logan smiled at me, his eyes sending me into a trance. He let out an awkward cough, "Kendall?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." I was waiting for him to hit me with a smart ass comment, but he didn't. He just smiled and nodded.

We went our separate ways, ready to meet up later.

Rocking on the balls of his heels, Logan was there in his letterman jacket, waiting for me at the lockers. "Took you long enough!" He spat.

"Sorry. I had to finish my chemistry test." I said, throwing my books into my locker, slamming it shut when I was done.

We walked down the deserted hallway, a good distance apart. "What did you want to see?"

"The school preferably, but you are the tour guide! So, you lead the way." Logan was a little sarcastic with his words, but I liked it.

I laughed, and said "Well, these are the lockers, great for keeping books, and being pushed up against," Logan chuckled, "I would show you how that works, but I don't know you very well yet. And I don't want to hurt you."

"Fair enough, what's this?" He pointed to a red door, and started jiggling the handle.

I rushed over to him, "Don't touch it!"

"W-Why not?" He kept shaking it, until I snatched his hand away.

"Nobody knows what's in there, must be the principal's drugs or something." I laughed sarcastically.

Logan scoffed, "Why would the principal have drugs? More importantly, why would she keep them at school?"

"I was joking!" I laughed and pulled Logan away to show him the rest of the school.

"You're quite the joker, aren't you… Knight." He smiled at the ground and shuffled along.

Confused, I stopped, "Wait, how do you know my last name?"

"I know everything about you Kendall!" He playfully slapped my chest and giggled.

"What? I've never even seen you before."

"Who says _I_ haven't seen you before?" Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Just playin' with ya buddy! Don't worry."

"Oh." I sighed.

Logan leaned into my ear, and whispered, his hot breath trickled down my neck, "You better watch your back, though."

Six words never sounded so threatening. With a smug smile, he pulled away and we returned to the tour.

Something about him, had me enticed, and I wanted more. He was like a drug, his smile captivated me. The way he said my name, intrigued me. Little did I know, Logan was just about to pull me into _his_ world.

**Please R&R! :)**


	2. Doll

**Chapter Two: Doll.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, favorite etc. You know who you are!**

**Note: The story will be written in Kendall's P.O.V unless stated otherwise! :)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the tour was nearly silent. Logan scared me, but a little part of me, loved him. He was so sweet, and his personality was so different. You'd think a good looking kid like him would be off with James and Carlos somewhere, but he stayed with me; even if we didn't say a word to each other.<p>

"So, uh I guess this is it." We stood in the car park, a good 4 feet apart.

Logan looked around, "But I feel like… I barely know you!"

His sweet smile made me question finishing the tour so fast. I couldn't leave him like this. Then, I would be the bully. And as much as he annoyed me, he was starting to twist hatred into something special. "You're right." I finally gave in.

"Do you wanna walk home together?" Logan blushed, looking at the floor.

Suddenly, my nervous butterflies, fluttered up into words, and flew out my mouth. "YES!" I exclaimed, sending my butterflies echoing around the surrounding trees.

"Gee, a bit excited there, Kendall!" He jokingly stared at my fly, and brought himself closer to me. Inches apart, my skin turned a bright red, all the heat travelling to my cheeks, sending my pale skin ablaze.

I choked out what sounded like, "We should go now." And Logan pulled himself away.

We strolled out of the school, leaving any trace of "eye sex" behind. Nobody needed to know about what happened, what happens in your school car park, stays in your school car park. Especially that thought that flashed in my mind, when Logan was staring into my eyes, "_This is a good time to drag him into the bathroom and fuck his brains out_."

Snapping back into reality, I saw we were going the wrong way. We headed toward a pale grey building. Steel fences and barbed wire rimmed the facility. Black crows sat in the lifeless trees, and one small red rose grew on a thorny bush. The sun hid behind near black clouds and it became dark and gloomy. "Logan, where are we going?"

He ripped the rose from the bush; blood trickled down the side of his hand. He sniffled, placing the rose on a concrete block, with "_Ella Jess Mitchell_" embedded in it.

Logan sat down, admiring the block, gently wetting it with every tear that fell. "What's the date today?" He looked up at me, his eyes were red and puffy.

"September fifteenth. Why?" I sat down with him and played with the weeds seeping through the cracked cement floor.

"One year. One fucking year since _they _took her. She turned 3 yesterday. I would have been there, with her." His tears matched the rain that began to fall.

I flicked my hood on, "Is she your sister-"

Logan cut me off, "My daughter. I loved her more than anything in this world. I know she's out there, somewhere. It's just a matter of finding her."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But, daughter? You're 16!" I was confused, that meant Logan had for sure had sex, for sure had a girlfriend, and for sure wasn't gay. Let's just cross him off my list of guys I would love to fuck, now.

"I'm 18. I'm only at high school because I need someone to help me find her. And you were my first option."

"What so you like, stalked me?" The rain got heavier, so we began walking back to the path I remembered.

Logan shook his head, "No, I didn't 'stalk you'; I just did some extensive research. And you were probably the best person to help me."

Was he serious? "You can't be serious!" I scoffed.

"I am. I chose you because nobody suspects you! You sit at home and do nothing but your math homework. Then when that's done, you go help your sister with her homework. Who is going to suspect a nerdy, awkward 16 year old?" He was right. Nobody would suspect me. I'm the good kid. Never been in fights, mainly cause people avoid me. But still, this didn't seem right.

"Logan, I don't think you get it! I can't do something like this! It's so wrong of me. What happens when I become Minnesota's most wanted, huh?" He looked stunned. I felt so rude, but Logan was just so, bad. But he could very easily pull off the sweet little angel. He had the looks for it.

I followed him, like a puppy that never went astray from its mother. "Come to my house, I want to show you something."

"OK. Can I call my mom, and tell her I'll be a bit late home?"

"You worry too much, Kendall! You need to take a walk on the wild side. Besides, how are you gonna call her without a phone?" He waved my little blue phone in my face, running around onto the road, like a child. A very cute child.

"How did you get that?" I shouted, chasing him around the court.

He stopped to catch his breath and handed the phone back to me, "Magic." He huffed.

We approached a rundown weatherboard house. A crooked and faded picket fence surrounded the premises. "This is your house?" I pointed to it.

"Yeah, I live here alone. My parents kicked me out when I started acting up. That's when Jess and I moved in here. Before you ask, Jess was my girlfriend." He trampled through the front gate, oversized plants almost tripping us over.

"So, where's Jess now?"

Logan pulled a key out of his pocket, and pointed to the sky. "She passed away a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry, man."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, and those pricks' who fucked her up." The wooden door flew open, and I was greeted by the smell of dust and cigarettes.

The floor creaked as we made our way inside, "I'll tell you about Jess later." Logan called from the kitchen.

I wandered around his home, hundreds of pictures and newspaper articles adorned the walls. A table in the corner, had wilted petals scattered around it, and a big red bow sat in the middle. I was fascinated. The articles were all about a missing little girl. I approached one very dusty photo. The frame was gold, with floral carvings. I ran my fingers over the dust, sending it into the already dusty air. As more and more dust fell, a photo became clear to me. A beautiful little girl sat on a stool. Red bows were placed perfectly on her curly black piggy tails. She had crisp green eyes, just like Logan. Her pale white skin was flawless, and a little red dress contrasted with her skin. She looked like a porcelain doll. So perfect, yet so fragile.

"That's Ella." Logan came from the kitchen, holding a bottle of whisky in his fists.

I sat down next to Logan, "She's gorgeous."

"I know, she looks exactly like her mother. I took that photo a day before she disappeared."

"Wow, I – I can't believe someone would take her like that." My fascination grew with every word Logan said.

He took a sip of the whisky, and ahh-ed in satisfaction. "Hmm." Logan handed the bottle to me, telling me to drink it. I didn't want to, but of course, I did.

"Gah, you're so pushy!" I downed the strong liquid and passed it back to him. We spent a while passing the bottle over and over, drinking and drinking, until we laughed at anything and everything.

"Ya know Kendall! If I didn't know any better," Logan slurred, caressing my cheek, "I would say you were a virgin."

"Am not!" I bickered back at him, like a small child.

"Prove it then!" Everything we said came out in shouts, or soft mumbles.

Logan leant into me, and without warning, pulled me into a drunken kiss. He pushed me up against the armrests of the couch and what was a sweet make out session, soon turned into a battle for dominance. Our tongues fought like two swords, and we were the Knights in shining armor.

As the kiss became more intense, Logan became more intense. I pulled my shirt over my head, and tossed it to the fireplace. His soft lips made their way down to my neck, and slowly down until he reached my belt. He looked up at me with hungry eyes, and slowly undid my zipper.

I could already tell this was going to be a big night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 next week! Please review! <strong>

**If you're wondering why it ended so suddenly, it's because I really wanted to get this posted, but I have a minor writers block. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Dirty

**Chapter Three: Dirty.**

**Thanks reviewers! :)**

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, my pants were thrown to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my boxers. I knew Logan was dirty, but I never knew he would be the one to give guys he just met drunken blowjobs on his living room couch.<p>

"Fuck, Logan!" I bucked my hips up, as he pressed his lips on my boxers. He smirked at my hard-on and moved his gaze to my thigh. He planted a row of kisses all the way down to my knee, and then kissed all the way back up, sending shivers down my spine. Although we were drunk, Logan was taking it slow, still seductive as ever.

"Patience, handsome." He pulled a bandana from his back pocket and pinned my wrists together, tying the bandana around them. Logan pushed my hands back up to behind my head, making sure I wouldn't get a _head start_ on things.

He brought his head back up to mine and looked me in the eyes, "Tell me all the dirty things you want me to do to you." He whispered before nipping at my neck, I moaned in pleasure with every sweet bite, "Tell me." Logan growled.

My words melted away in the humid air, "Fuck."

"Hmm, I didn't hear you…" He ran his fingers across my stomach and tweaked my nipples, causing me to gasp. Logan grinned with every sound I made. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and yanked my head back. I squeaked, "Oh, you like that?" He kissed me roughly, and continued tugging on my golden locks.

"Logan, please." We hadn't even gotten to third base, and my breathing was already hitched.

He giggled, "What did I say before, patience."

"But, Logan, plea-ahh!" He put his hand inside my boxers, and gently rubbed the head of my cock.

Logan laughed into my ear, as his cold fingers ran up and down my member, tracing the thick veins, sending shudders out my mouth. I moaned his name, and his dimples showed. Oh my God he was hot, he knew what to do with his fingers, but he obviously wanted to show me what he could do with his mouth. His tongue shot out of his mouth and trailed it down my chest, until he reached my boxers.

"Time for some fun," Logan yanked my boxers down and exposed my manhood to his caramel eyes, "Excited, handsome?" He licked the pre-cum, and sent his tongue down the sides of my cock. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I struggled to find words.

"Fuck!" I thrusted my hips up, and sent my member down Logan's throat. He hummed, "God!"

I could feel myself nearing the edge as Logan continued licking and sucking, "Logan…" I moaned. And with one last buck of the hips, I sent my seed into Logan's mouth.

As I tried to catch my breath, Logan kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, "How was that?" He asked while he untied the bandana from my wrists.

My mind was still in shambles, "Good."

"You wanna get dressed?" He motioned his hand around the room, showing me where my clothes had gone. I nodded, "Oh and if you need the bathroom, it's down the hall and to the right."

I stood up and collected my clothes. As I walked out, Logan pinched my ass and smiled.

"You can have that next time." I winked and he chuckled.

I pulled my clothes on, and looked at my boxers. "Gonna have to clean these a little bit before I go home."I murmured to myself. I flicked the tap on and splashed my face with water. I looked in the mirror, my face looked different. I flattened my hair back into place, and tried to clean my boxers to the best of my ability.

I heard a knock on the door, "Hey, you done in there? Uh, your mom's calling and I don't wanna pick up."

"What? Oh, um yeah! I'll be done in a minute!" I quickly scrubbed my boxers and shoved them in the back pocket of my jeans. I unlocked the door, and went out. "Uh, Logan?" This was going to be the most embarrassing question of the night, "Do you have some spare boxers? Preferably black boxers!" I called around the house, but Logan didn't answer.

Looking out the front door, I saw Logan on the porch. "So young and full of running… All the way to the edge of desire." He was sitting on the bench, singing. I admired his beautiful voice, before I stumbled out.

He froze, "You sing?" Logan blushed and looked out at the rain.

"Oh, you heard that?" I nodded and took a seat next to him, "I used to sit out here with Ella when she couldn't sleep, and sing her to sleep. I always sang her the same song."

"You must really miss her."

"Yeah, every day I pray that I'll find her. But, enough about me, tell me about your family."

I swallowed hard, "Well, there's me, my mom and my sister Katie. Uh, my dad left when I was twelve."

"Tell me more." Logan smiled.

"I was a troubled kid. I never did my homework, I was expelled from two of my schools, and I was always hurting other kids. Then when my dad left, my mom was in a mess. She needed help to take care of Katie and I was the only man there. She swore she would never marry again. I had to pull my act together, for the family."

Logan looked confused, "What so, you're like a young me?"

"You could say that, except I wasn't married." His face fell, I immediately apologized, "Sorry if that offended you."

"No! Don't be stupid, it's ok. I asked the question."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I forgot about everything and just remembered how my dad used to beat my mom. The pain in her eyes hurt me. Every night I would sit in my room and cry. Katie was too young to understand, but I remember her sleeping next to me, she used to sob into my chest and I would have to tell her it was okay. But it never was.

"Everyone changed when my dad left. He cursed at my mom, and she threw his shit out the window," I continued my story, "She told him if he ever came back she would have his head as a centerpiece."

Logan sighed, "Ha, what's the time?"

I pulled my phone out, "Just past midnight." I smiled at the moon before realizing the actual time. "Oh shit, I gotta go!" I picked up my stuff and ran off, home bound.

"Wait, Kendall!" Logan shouted, and I turned around. He walked over to me, "You forgot something."

I looked at my hands, "No, I did-" Logan put his hand on my hip, put the other on my cheek and brought me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away, and looked me in the eyes, "Guess I did forget something." I chuckled, and ran off again.

"See you tomorrow!" I waved, as I ran down the court.

I was pretty sure I dropped everything on my way home, but it was OK, if I needed to go back, at least I had a trail to follow. I turned into my street, my breath was unsteady and I was heaving. It was so cold, yet I still ran in my t-shirt and my jeans.

I slowly opened the door, expecting everyone to be in bed. "Where have you been?" Mom's voice was unusually calm for someone whose son just came home real late.

"I was, just with a friend. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired." I made my way up the stairs, before being stopped, again.

"Wait. A friend?"

"Oh, yeah, I met a new guy today. He's… nice." I wanted to say something else, but it was too weird for mom to son conversation.

"Well I think it's very nice that you made a friend. What's his name?"

I groaned, "Ugh, his name is Logan! Can I go to bed now?"

"Course you can, sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek and I was on my way to bed.

I peeked in Katie's room, and she was still up. "Hey, what're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

I went and sat on the edge of her bed, and caressed her cheek, "Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

She smiled and grabbed her beloved bear, "Yeah."

"I'm just gonna have a shower, and I'll be there soon." I pecked her forehead.

I walked into my room to see Katie asleep. I smiled and hopped into bed.

"Hey Kendall, I love you." Katie whispered.

A smile grew on my face as I flipped over and looked out the window, "I love you, too, baby sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 soon! Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
